By Chance
by Rebellious Phoenix
Summary: Paris did not kill Achilles on that night, and Briseis sails over the sea to the home of Achilles...But even when things seem to be fine, other obstacles cross their path...COMPLETE
1. The Mercy of Paris

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Troy or any of mythology's characters and such... I simply wrote the fanfiction after the urge to write one about Briseis and Achilles came because of their touching story.  
  
And note that the movie lines are rather wrong, but I don't think it really matters...Because the meaning and line of the story is there.  
  
"Briseis, where is she?" Achilles asked, glaring at the Trojan soldier before him.  
  
"I don't know, my Lord! Please, I have a wife and son at home." the Trojan soldier replied, trembling.  
  
"Then get him out of Troy." Achilles replied, withdrawing his sword, and continuing his search. "Briseis?" he called out.  
  
Briseis ran on and on. She was not sure at all of where exactly she was heading, due to the panic and all the chaos. She kept moving against the flow of the traffic nonetheless, hoping that Achilles was not in that wodden horse, killing all the citizens of Troy. She gasped and dodged away when a great white horse broke from the stables. She coughed from all the smoke. The pain in her head was pounding hard against, her, while the city was burning in fierce, dancing flames.  
  
Turning this way and that, Briseis pushed away two doors, and saw the shrine of Apollo before her. She ran towards the large, magnificent statue, her bare feet blistering from all the running. She prayed on the ground, desperately hoping for the chaos to stop. She knew not of how the war could be resolved, but she cared not. Even if the silders under Agamemnon were to find her, she worried not. Achilles had said it before - everyone will die, be it now, or fifty years later.  
  
Achilles.  
  
Briseis longed to see him. Just thinking of his name made her heart ached. Nevertheless, she comtinued praying, looking up with begging eyes unto Apollo, the God of the Sun.  
  
Very stealthily, from behind, two hands came to rest on Briseis' shoulders. Briseis gasped and jumped. "Too late for praying, my dear priestess?" Agamemnon asked. He grasped Briseis' hair, and Briseis winced from the pain. She was held by the neck, and she stared coldly at the man before her. A foolish King. "You nearly ruined my plan with your little romance!"  
  
From within her robes, Briseis reached for a dagger, still staring fearlessly at Agamemnon. She hated killing, but the man deserved it. She raised her hand in one swift movement, and struck Agamemnon with her dagger. She watched as Agamemnon fell before her, drawing his last breath.  
  
Briseis turned and ran, but fell onto the ground as two soldiers held her up. She struggled to break free, and hit the soldier before her. She closed her eyes, still struggling, as the soldier aimed to thrust his sword into her.  
  
There came a cry, and Briseis opened her eyes suddenly, only to find herself on the ground, beside the two now dead soldiers.  
  
"Achilles?" she whispered.  
  
"Briseis.." Achilles said. "Come with me." He started to lift Briseis into his arms as Briseis held on to his strong shoulders.  
  
"Paris!" Briseis shrieked, and pulled Achilles down before Paris shot him.  
  
Achilles got up and drew his sword, aiming it for Paris. Briseis raised her hand in front of Achilles' sword, not wanting either of them to die. Achilles glared at Briseis, removing her hand. "Achilles!" Briseis pleaded.  
  
"Briseis, move aside." Paris said firmly, fitting another arrow into his bow.  
  
"Please, cousin, don't do it. Don't shoot!" Briseis sobbed, getting up. "I love him." She laid her pleading eyes on Paris. "Will killing Achilles bring cousin Hector back to life?"  
  
Paris lowered his bow for a moment. "If I do not kill him," Paris said, "he will kill many others."  
  
"But-"  
  
"Briseis, dear cousin, you must let him go. I must avenge my poor brother, even if killing this monster does not bring my brother back to life." Paris argued, raising his bow again.  
  
Briseis looked defiantly against him. "So be it. If you kill him, then kill us both instead." She stood in front of Ahilles, who grasped her arms, trying to force her to move aside. Briseis stood firm, although the hands of Achilles were strong and painful to resist. "You love Helen, Paris. You love the woman who launched a thousand ships to bring the downfall of Troy. You understand the pain within, when you fall into forbidden love with another. Will you not understand my pains now?"  
  
"But he cannot follow you. The Trojans who have run out of Troy will not allow it. Besides, my hatred for him is deep. Stand aside Briseis." Paris said. Briseis did not move. "If I do not kill him, where, then, will you go, to escape from this war?"  
  
"I do not know. And I do not care. I will die if I must. I will follow him into death." Briseis replied.  
  
Paris thought for a moment. He had said this before, didn't he? That if Helen returned to Sparta, he would go with him. He lowered his weapon again. "Go."  
  
Briseis heaved a sigh of relief. "Thank you, Paris."  
  
"Where will you go?" Paris asked.  
  
"I can take her back to my home." Achilles answered.  
  
Paris still had not forgiven Achilles, but still he only clenched his fists, and asked, "And how will you ever sail a boat without any sailors?"  
  
"The Myrmidons did not sail away yet as I have asked them to. They are waiting on shore." Achilles replied.  
  
Paris turned away, then stopped for a moment. "Goodbye." he said, and left. 


	2. Briseis and Achilles

I kind of need help... I cannot exactly grasp what Achilles would do, and so you see him, in the story, not as manly as in the movie! So if you have any suggestions please tell me...Thank you for all those wonderful reviews!!

* * *

Briseis watched as Paris left very quietly, and she was finally more at ease. Her legs gave way as she collapsed onto the ground, her head still aching.  
  
"Hurry, Briseis, we must get out." Achilles urged.  
  
"We can't...Lok at the city." Briseis answered, not willing to get up.  
  
"You are one stubborn woman." Achilles said, then carried Briseis up again. He walked very briskly up the stairs, tracking back to where he had come from. Briseis was still coughing from all the smoke that she had inhaled.  
  
"Wait." Briseis said. Achilles let her down, a little frustrated at her stopping.  
  
"We do not have time to lose." Achilles said. He watched her fall to the floor beside a familiar figure that Briseis wept over. Priam.  
  
"How would he cross the river without two coins?" Briseis asked. In Priam's hand was a sword, and his eyes were closed. Briseis held her uncle's cold hand. Outside the building, she could hear the clashes of swords.  
  
"Briseis!" Achilles said, more harshly this time, in an effort to get Briseis up. He could hear footsteps outside. It was not a big deal for him to take on the soldiers, but he would risk no harm to Briseis. In his mind, he knew that he was weak. Weak because of a woman. "Briseis!" he shouted again. Briseis glared at him, then slowly got up as she fell into Achilles' arms again.  
  
Briseis was in a daze. All her life she had lived in Troy, the very city where she played with her cousins, became a priestess, had faith in the Gods. But now it was burning before her. The strong walls of Troy have fallen, and she was in the arms of the enemy. Or was Achilles really an enemy? Tears welled up in her eyes as she passed by burning houses, fleeing people, and the brutal soldiers who showed no mercy towards the helpless. She missed the good old days when there was peace. And of all people, she had to fall in love with Achilles. Ever since, she had turned from a bubbly young girl to a serious woman.  
  
Briseis sobbed and buried her face in Achilles' neck. He smelled of sweat. He was real. Achilles was not an untouchable man. Briseis could not really think clearly, and simply continued to lay like that.  
  
Achilles ran through the gates of Troy, leaving the once great city behind. Briseis looked up. She could see better now, breathe better now, but when she looked back, she could not help but wish that none of this had happened.  
  
"Are you not going to fight for us, Achilles?" Odysseus called from within the city.  
  
"There is no need for me to now. It is evident." Achilles replied, slowing to a walk. "You already have victory. It matters not to me."  
  
Odysseus stood, watching Achilles go, with a woman in his arms. _He is in love_, Odysseus thought. _He no longer cares about fame and glory_.  
  
"We are ready to set sail, my Lord." Eudorus reported from the ship. A rope ladder was let down.  
  
Achilles put Briseis on the ground now, and somehow she felt very cold and unfamiliar with her home. She hissed as her feet touched the ground. Her blisters hurt from all the salt and sand they were contacting. Achilles motioned for her to get on board first.  
  
Briseis could not care anymore about the pain delivered to her feet when her feet touched the rope ladder. She watched as Achilles climbed up the ladder, and led her below deck. She felt the boat swaying, signalling that they were setting off.  
  
"Are you hurt?" Achilles asked. Briseis did not answer. Achilles sighed and sat down opposite her. He could recall the time when he had first seen Briseis, and she refused to talk to him. "Are you reliving the time when we first met?" Briseis looked at him, as if slapping him mentally for joking at such a moment.  
  
Achilles reached for a basin of clean water and a cloth. As he proceeded to clean Briseis' wounds, Briseis asked, "Why have you retreated?"  
  
"Retreated from what?"  
  
"From fighting, of course! You know what I am saying. Why give up all the fame and glory that you have said before that you want? You said you were born that way." Briseis replied.  
  
Achilles did not reply at first, then answered, "You know the answer." Briseis shot him a puzzled look. "After I met you, I reconsidered my mother's words. Perhaps a family life of peace isn't so boring after all."


	3. Sailing Home

Thanks to **Trickster's-Lulaby** for an idea that just came into my mind about the plot of the story! (Not about setting sail, butwell...something came into my mind...) And to **Mandylor Mirage** for an idea as well!  
  
Thanks to everyone who reviewed the story...Love the reviews!  
And another thing: could anyone tell me where Achilles lives...Because I forgot lol!  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Very slowly, Briseis' eyes fluttered close as Achilles threw the towel back into the basin. The night's events had been too much for her. Achilles watched Briseis sleep, noticing the single scar across her nose, and another one above her lips.  
  
Achilles started getting above deck very silently, folding his arms and feeling the sea breeze caressing his face. Troy was no longer visible as far as the eye could see. He pondered upon whether it was the right decision to come to Troy for this war after all. He had not gained what he wanted. Yes, there will be another war, but for now, he had missed his opportunity. It may never come again until a time far beyond his. _But I gained Briseis_, he thought, comforting himself.   
  
"My Lord, the ship will reach our destination sooner than we thought. The Gods have blessed us with such positive weather. We will reach in two days." Eudorus reported, coming up behind Achilles.  
  
Achilles nodded. He was not totally paying attention to what Eudorus said, but was lost in his own thoughts. He wondered what his mother would say of this. "Are you troubled?" Eudorus asked.  
  
Achilles turned around, and sighed. "Yes, I am. But you are a good warrior, Eudorus, I praise you for that. My worries are no big matter, they will be gone very soon." Achilles replied, placing a strong hand on Eudorus' shoulder. He then proceeded to go below deck again, and looked around in the dark for Briseis. Was she gone? He could not find her in the small compartment.  
  
He lit a lamp hanging nearby, and called out for Briseis. Briseis jumped, alarmed at his arrival. "My Lord?" she asked.  
  
"Why are you awake again?" Achilles asked, folding his arms, and sitting down beside Briseis.  
  
"Nothing. I couldn't get to sleep when you went away for a moment." Briseis replied. "I was so afraid that Paris might take you."  
  
"Paris is far away now. You do not have to fear." Achilles said.  
  
"I know, but I cannot help reliving the memories I had at Troy. I do not dare to close my eyes again, for it brings much pain to recall everything before you came. Troy was such a peaceful and wonderful city. But it now burns with such wild fire, so raging that it hurts my heart. That was where I grew up in..." Briseis said, her voice trembling a little, afraid at what she had just recalled.  
  
Thunder was heard outside the compartment, and Briseis jumped again.  
  
"It will be fine, Briseis, the weather is not going to threaten our path." Achilles assured.  
  
"It is not the weather I am afraid of. It is perhaps a sign from Apollo that I have committed a great sin. And we both know what it is, do we not?" Briseis asked, looking at Achilles. Achilles appeared not to care, as if it was his right to take Briseis away. Briseis closed her eyes and lay on Achilles' lap. "But what is done already is done, we cannot do anything to change what we have committed. It is you I love, and nothing about it will change." Briseis raised her hand, and put her fingers to Achilles' face, feeling its features, feeling the smooth texture of his skin. She marveled at how Achilles did not have rough skin like all the other warriors that she had seen before.  
  
Achilles took her wrist and lowered her hand, then kissed her forehead, before watching her fall asleep again. Before long, he too, fell asleep, with his hand on Briseis' hand.  
  
The next morning, it was Briseis who awoke first. She look up, and saw Achilles in a deep sleep. He seemed to be having a good dream, from the little smile playing on his lips. Briseis slowly got up, careful not to wake Achilles up, but Achilles was faster and more sensitive than she thought. Once she had tried to get up, Achilles had gotten hold of her arms, and Briseis gasped at the pain. She had forgotten how strong Achilles was.  
  
Achilles looked at Briseis, then let go. Briseis rubbed her arms, trying to ease the pain away. "When are we reaching...home?" Briseis asked.  
  
"In two days. We will be home by tomorrow evening. At least, if the weather does not change for the worse." Achilles replied.  
  
"Oh but do you think...something will stop us from ever reaching home?" Briseis asked.  
  
"No." Achilles replied very firmly. He started to stand, making his way towards the ladder.  
  
"Achilles?" Briseis called out.  
  
Achilles stopped in his tracks, and turned towards Briseis. Briseis opened her mouth, but she did not speak. In the end, she simply said, "Nothing."  
  
She did not want him to know. Yet. Perhaps she was wrong... She would not make assumptions until she was sure. No matter how much she believed that Achilles loved her, deep down, she wished that they would never have to reach home. Women adore Achilles. Her jealous heart was betraying her. Briseis slapped herself mentally, but she knew why she was harboring these thoughts...No, she would not tell Achilles yet!


	4. Home At Last

Chapter 4 edited version! (Thanks to **Ahijawa** for reminding me about the house. It has been changed.)  
  
Also, thanks to **Firien Inuyasha** for great suggestions, **rry** for spelling mistakes, and everyone else who have reviewed the story!! (Shall thank all my story's **reviewers** a lot a lot of times...)  
  
Changes made to the chapter again!  
  
----------------------------  
  
The rest of the journey went rather uneventful, and Briseis came above deck sometimes, to take in the fresh air and feel the cool breeze. Several doubts were creeping in on her, and she lost her appetite for most meals.  
  
In the evening, about an hour before they reached Pthia, Achilles approached Briseis, who was at the back of the ship. **(A/N:I can't remember what that area of ship is called.)** "Tell me, what has been disturbing you lately?" he asked.  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Is that all you ever say?" Achilles asked. He seemed to be commanding Briseis to speak, as though interrogating a suspect. He thought Briseis had been rather odd, for keeping to herself the past few hours ever since she awoke.  
  
"No." Briseis would not say anything further. She could not even understand why she herself was not telling him. She gave a small cry of alarm as Achilles grasped her wrists and turned her around. Briseis tried to free herself, feeling her hands turn numb and cold from Achilles' strong grip. "Please!" Briseis cried, not knowing that she was already sobbing. "You will know it when the time comes. Besides, you don't even tell me what's on your mind!" Her hands were in agony, and she pushed against Achilles, in an effort to free herself. She felt like a captive again, and negative thoughts were beginning to form in her mind.  
  
"My Lord?" a crew member called out from the other end of the ship. Achilles harshly let go, and Briseis fell to the ground, her hands barely supporting her from all the shaking. She placed a trembling hand over her womb. It hurt a little. She was pregnant. She did not dare to confirm it, until now. Somehow, she was unwilling to tell, after thinking of all the women who might have ever bore him a child. Why would this one matter, when women flung themselves at Achilles so willingly back home? She knew her behaviour changes were just effects of pregnancy, since she had seen Andromache, her cousin-in-law, when she had Astyanax in her womb. Very quietly, she sobbed, and got up slowly, going below deck again.  
  
Her hands were still trembling, and she stared at them. Falling in love with a strong man was dangerous, especially an arrogant one. Especially if he was Achilles.  
  
Achilles entered the small compartment, but Briseis gave no attention to his entrance. "Do they hurt?" Achilles asked, reaching out for Briseis' wrists. She jerked her hands away, suddenly afraid of this man before her. She could not fathom what he might do next. "I'm sorry."  
  
"You shouldn't be." Briseis replied. She looked at the bruises on her wrists. They stood out significantly from the rest of her fair skin.  
  
After some silence, Briseis said, "It is not that I do not want to tell you, but... I don't know. I've been having doubts lately." She turned her gaze to Achilles. "I think I'm with your child. But when I think of all the women back at your home and all the women who bear you children, then I thought, why would my child even matter, when you have already abandoned the rest?" She looked back down at her knees, feeling Achilles stroke her hands.  
  
"I will not abandon you, and our child." Achilles replied very firmly. He ran his fingers through Briseis' hair, then said, "What sets you apart from the other women I have met, is that you taught me exactly what true love was. It was not constantly making love into the night, but to long to see you safe and sound, happy, and just to have my heart ache so for you. That is why I love you."  
  
"You do not usually speak such words." Briseis said. Achilles gave her a genuine smile, then leaned in and brushed his lips against hers.  
  
The couple spent a few moments like that, until Eudorus announced that they were home. Achilles pulled Briseis to her feet, and led her out the compartment. A ladder was let down, and the people slowly descended, one by one. A group had already gathered, and were wondering why Achilles was home so early. Nevertheless, women smiled and waved at Achilles. Most of them were thinking that their chance had come. To them, Briseis was just another girl whom Achilles would throw aside when he was done with her.  
  
_The women here are very beautiful. I wonder how many has gone to bed with the great Achilles before?,_ Briseis thought to herself, feeling a little jealous. She look at her beloved. He was not paying attention to the gleeful cries of the women. _He is used to it_, Briseis told herself. Achilles tightened his grip on Briseis' hand, as though comforting her that his heart would not change.  
  
They made their way to the largest house in the city, and Briseis let out a tiny gasp as she saw the huge building in front of her. It looked magnificent. And it dawned on Briseis suddenly that it was not called a 'house', but a PALACE. She wondered how the interior might look like, imagining it to be cold and huge. Instead, she was greeted by warm tones of orange from the walls, and she smiled. It was a perfect house. Palace, she reminded herself.  
  
"Mother?" Achilles called out.  
  
A woman came out from one of the rooms, and widened her eyes at the sight of Achilles. Her hair was a grayish-brown, and her face was embraced by the texture of years of hard work. She placed both hands on either side of Achilles' cheek. "Why are you home, Achiiles? Were you not at Troy?" the woman, Thetis, asked. She let her eyes wander over her son's face, missing him already after just a few weeks. He was very precious to her.  
  
"I was, but I have now returned. What is the state of Troy now, I am not certain." Achilles replied. He then brought Briseis forward, continuing, "Mother, this is Briseis."  
  
"Briseis?" Thetis inquired. She surveyed Briseis, who kept her eyes away from Thetis, not confident of what she might think of her. After all, Thetis was one of the people who supported the war... But Briseis finally looked up at Thetis, confident. _I did no wrong, I will not be looked down upon,_ she thought to herself. Thetis gave Briseis a light smile, and Briseis relaxed a little. Thetis then looked at her son, and said, "We need to talk." 


	5. The Voice of Thetis

Briseis watched as Achilles and Thetis ascended the stairs. She stood where she was, still not moving, and surveying her surroundings. She went over to a wall, feeling its texture. It was rather smooth, and she let her eyes trail the height of it. She still missed Troy. To her, even though the setting of the palace was warm and inviting, she could not help but feel that this place offered no peace for her.  
  
She opened the large doors on her own, the hinges creaking a little because of the weight of the doors. Outside, there were several people in the market, and a few citizens strolling in front of the palace. As she opened the door, the people stared at her. They were looking oddly at her rather untidy look -- she had not yet washed herself and change her clothes. She ignored the stares, and strolled out of the palace, the doors closing after her. She jumped and looked back. _It was probably the palace guards,_ she thought.  
  
She wandered outside very slowly, not entering the lively market, for she felt that she was not ready to trust anyone here yet. Instead, she steered away from the market, and headed for a pleasant looking lake to the East. She gently lifted her dress a little, and dipped both her feet into the water. The lake was located rather far from the urban settlement, and here, Briseis found her peace and quiet. She smiled to herself.  
  
She let her dress down, not bothering if the hem was soaked. She bent down and looked beneath the water. There were seashells, and they were very pretty under the water. She felt around her neck for her necklace, remembering that Achilles had given it to her. Very slowly, she sat down in the water and began to collect the seashells.  
  
Back at the palace, both mother and son were sitting in a room, Achilles folding his arms. "You came back, because of that woman?"  
  
"Yes. Why? Do you find fault with her?" Achilles asked.  
  
"No, she is lovely. At least for now I think she is. She has confidence that matches yours, I saw it in her eyes. It is no wonder you gave your heart to her." Thetis answered. "But, my son, have you ever considered if you had not come back because of her, you might have had your name etched in history?"  
  
Achilles looked away.  
  
_One seashell.  
_  
"I know." Achilles replied. "But I love her. I did not totally leave Troy unmarked in the scene. I killed Prince Hector, in front of the Trojans. Though...he was Briseis' cousin. There will be another chance."  
  
"But not a chance as great as this." Thetis cut in.  
  
_Two seashells._  
  
Achilles remained silent again. "I would rather my children remember my name. Mother, I did not always remain on the battlefield. There were occasions when I stayed behind, simply viewing the poor fools who throw themselves recklessly at the Trojans. Odysseus was the one who formulated the intelligent plot, not I. I gain no credit in the attack, and so it would deem fit to return with Briseis." Achilles then explained.  
  
It was now Thetis' turn to remain silent.  
  
_Three seashells._  
  
"Does the love of a woman matter so much to you?" Thetis asked. "Women throw themselves as you every day, you cast them aside every other day as well. Is Briseis worth the trouble of losing your fame?"  
  
_She watched as her finger started to bleed..._  
  
Achilles seemed rather angered at his mother's words, for once. "It is my right to love!" he shouted, getting abruptly up from the chair. He then put a hand to his left temple, and gently said, "Sorry, mother. I was too ill-tempered. I do not wish to speak of this matter now, for I am weary from the traveling I have done." Thetis nodded, respecting her son's decision. _My son knows what he's doing,_ Thetis assured herself.  
  
Briseis looked at her finger. The fourth seashell had cut her left index finger. She had picked up a rather sharp-edged seashell, and frowned. She continued staring and staring, noticing the blood slowly trailing down her finger. It reminded her of the little games her cousin Hector used to play with her when they were young. They both would pretend to be warriors in the wild, tracking down the trail of the enemy, and defending their country. There was always this river in the little forest behind the great city of Troy, and Briseis and Hector would sometimes rest there for a drink, or Briseis would wash her finger wounds in the water. Occasionally, Paris would appear suddenly and scare them, making them think that a real enemy had come. Hector had always taken care of her like she was a real sister. Briseis sighed again at the memory, and then washed her wound in the lake.  
  
Very quietly, Achilles appeared behind Briseis, and as Briseis stood up unstably, she moved backwards and hit Achilles, then let out a short scream as she used to when Paris appeared to scare her. For a moment, she thought that Paris was there and they were young once more. But it was all an illusion. She slipped and fell into the water from the shock.  
  
Achilles was alarmed and quickly got her into a sitting position, looking out for any blood in the water, hoping that there wasn't a miscarriage. The other children may not have mattered, but this one did.  
  
"Are you hurt?" Achilles asked, though in his voice he still did not express his worry.  
  
"You should not have appeared suddenly behind me!" Briseis exclaimed, still breathing fast from the shock. "Hitting your body was like clashing against a metal wall." she then muttered.  
  
"What were you doing in the water?" Achilles asked.  
  
"Nothing." Briseis replied. She noticed that he had now changed into casual clothing, not the armour he always wore anymore. "I was just...looking for seashells."  
  
"My mother always did that when I was young. That was where this necklace came from." Achilles said, brushing his finger across the necklace. "Come, we'll get you washed and changed." He helped Briseis up, leading her back towards the palace.  
  
"I don't remember the way back to the lake." Briseis suddenly said.  
  
"I'll bring you there everyday, till you are familiar with the route." Achilles replied.  
  
"You're not that free everyday, are you?"  
  
"No." 


	6. Torture

The great doors opened again, and Briseis and Achilles stepped inside. "Come, I will show you to our room." Achilles led the way, going up the stairs. Briseis felt very small in the huge palace. True, she was used to high-ceilinged buildings at Troy, but this was very much different. She felt unwelcomed.  
  
Briseis tried hard to remember the route to the bedroom. Left, left, right, left, straight, staircase... She frowned. Nevertheless, she mentioned nothing about it to Achilles. An oak door opened, and beyond it was a huge room. Briseis slowly walked in and asked in a whisper, "Our room?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
She heard the door close behind, and Achilles stood there, folding his arms, watching Briseis survey the room. He went up behind Briseis, and put his arms around her waist. "And I thought you'd have been used to living in large bedrooms in Troy." He stroked Briseis' hair and Briseis hit him playfully in the stomach.   
  
There came a knock on the door, and Achilles let go of Briseis, heading to open the door. There was Thetis in the doorway, looking very solemn. "Princess Aretha is here. She seeks an audience with us. King Leander is here as well. You know why they come." Thetis said. She then turned to Briseis and said, "Come, child, make yourself presentable. Achilles, leave us alone for a moment."  
  
Achilles walked out.  
  
Thetis made for the closet, and searched through the wardrobe for some clothes. "Ah, there!" Thetis exclaimed, drawing out a navy blue dress. "This will fit nicely. Now, you go get a nice bath, tell me when you are done."  
  
Briseis did as she was told. She had changed into the dress Thetis had chosen. They fit Briseis comfortably, the bottom pooling at her feet. Thetis sat Briseis down on a chair in front of the dressing table, and combed her hair. "Thank you, my Lady." Briseis said.  
  
"'My Lady', Briseis?" Thetis asked. "You should start calling me Mother as well. Just like Achilles does."Briseis looked at Thetis through the mirror, and blushed slightly.  
  
"Mother," Briseis began. "I am pregnant with Achilles' child."  
  
"I am sure the child would make a fine little grandchild." Thetis replied, then clipped the top back of Briseis' hair with a silver clip. "There."  
  
Briseis looked at herself in the mirror. She thanked Thetis again, and followed her out the door. Achilles stood in the doorway, leaning against the opposite wall. He was wearing rather casual clothing, and probably only took a bath. He did not seem keen at all to meet King Leander and Princess Aretha.  
  
As they made their way down the hallway, Briseis asked, "Why are they here, Achilles?"  
  
"We have signed an agreement of peace between our countries, and so we do get visits from them occasionally. I have never met Princess Aretha. She is perhaps one of the many children that he has had back home." Achilles answered.  
  
Briseis wondered how Aretha looked like. Was she a friendly person? Before she knew it, they were already walking into the guest room. King Leander stood up and shook his hands with the three. Briseis looked around the guest room. There seemed to be no sight of the princess.  
  
"Good day, and welcome to our country, King Leander." Thetis greeted. "If I may ask, where is your fair little princess?"  
  
"She just went into the washroom for a moment. She will come out soon. I am very glad for your hospitality, and will be happy to stay for a week in this fair country of yours." King Leander replied rather happily.  
  
At that moment, the door to the washroom opened, and out came a girl with jet black curly hair. She had fair skin, and wore robes of white. Upon her head was a crown of stars, and her eyes were of blue. She gracefully walked over to Thetis, Achilles and Briseis, and bowed.  
  
Briseis thought her beauty shone so bright the Gods would have smiled down upon her. She smiled at the princess, but surprisingly, she did not smile back at her. Aretha was showing an attitude as though Briseis was but a slave. Briseis frowned at the thought. Back home, in Troy, no one did look down upon her, and even Helen and Andromache, or the people in the streets smiled at her as she walked past.  
  
Her train of thought was broken off when Thetis smiled and said, "Come, we shall sit and chat, not stand and burden ourselves." The five all took their seats, and Briseis took hers beside Achilles on the sofa.  
  
"Are the slaves allowed to sit with the royal in your country? You certainly are very gracious, my Lady Thetis!" Aretha said, her voice sounding sweet and rich.  
  
Thetis gave a confused look, then realised that Aretha was talking about Briseis. "Oh no, my dear princess, she is not a slave." Thetis replied. "She is my daughter-in-law."  
  
Aretha shot Briseis a glare as Thetis and King Leander started chatting. Briseis frowned, and leaned back in the sofa, looking away. A week.  
  
Briseis let her thoughts wander off, until she heard Leander spoke words that caused a pain in her heart. "You know, my fair Thetis," he said, "I was wondering if..."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"That we could have an arranged marriage with your son. Aretha would make a fine wife." Leander ended.  
  
Thetis looked alarmed. She did not want to offend King Leander and start a war, but she would say 'no' to such things. Even if Aretha looked lovely, and was a sweet child, Aretha could not match to the character of Briseis. "I beg your pardon, my dear Leander?" she asked.  
  
"You heard me." King Leander replied.  
  
"I did mention that Briseis is my daughter-in-law, did I not?" Thetis asked.  
  
"I thought it was just a joking comment." King Leander said. "They are not married, are they? I have not heard of their wedding."  
  
"No, but they are going to. Besides, she bears my grandchild." Thetis answered.  
  
"Well then they have not been exactly engaged. My child is a virgin maiden, Thetis. She would make a fine wife. She is refined and polite. They are a match." King Leander said. "Besides... Your son has had many children with different women I suppose. Were they not just as cast away as this one will be?"  
  
"Excuse me." Briseis said aloud, and got up, heading for the door. She let her anger get the better of her. She pushed the heavy doors once more and went out into the open. She wandered aimlessly around, walking very briskly. The nerve! How could they say that of her? How could that arrogant King insult her virginity? Was she not a virgin too until Achilles took her? She kicked at the stone on the ground, and continued walking, then breaking into a run. A week?  
  
King Leander's words rang inside her head. _Were they not just as cast away as this one will be?_ Briseis started to cry, afraid of her choice to come. She wished Andromache was here. She wished Hector was here. Paris. Helen. Priam. Anyone from Troy!  
  
She stopped when she saw a familiar figure crossing her path. She regretted what she wished for. 


	7. Tension

_Replies to some reviews..._  
  
**Gina** : Well yes, I agree with you, but it was just to add to the story. Also, maybe Thetis wanted her son to be more famous?  
  
**AKS** : Oh it's my mistake on this one, but it probably could mean that Achilles did not really care for them that much, though they were with him, and raised as royalty.  
  
**Boleyn08** : Well he was trying very hard to control his anger, because he knew it was unwise to do so, but in the end, in chapter 7, he WILL be speaking up for Briseis.  
  
**BelladonnaRue** : I thought Achilles was a Prince? Well...it's like a peace treaty, so that both countries will not attack each other, and so they come for a visit to the royal family.  
  
**baphomet** : I think he's named Neoptomelus...  
  
**Firien Inuyasha** : Read the reply to Boleyn08's question... And yes they were too forwardish, but I made it so that this king was just as proud as Agamemnon...  
  
**grand admiral chelli** : Yes, of course he's still famous if he didn't die... It's just to add some stuff to the story.. :)

* * *

Chapter 7...  
  
"Andromache?!" Briseis exclaimed. "Why are you...I thought..."  
  
"Astyanax...Astyanax was thrown from the city walls!" Andromache cried, struggling to free herself from the soldiers' grasps. "And Briseis, why are you here?"  
  
"That is not yet important. Where are you going?" Briseis asked, holding on to Andromache's arms. The soldiers were very strong, but Briseis kept her grip.  
  
"It's Neoptomelus. Achilles' son. I do not want to, and I will not submit, but they are forcing me!" Andromache said.  
  
"What? What are they forcing you to do?" Briseis anxiously asked.  
  
"I am to be his concubine." Andromache replied, crying. Briseis let go as the soldiers pulled harder. She watched as the soldiers dragged Andromache's bruised body into the palace through another door, and collapsed to the ground, staring after the figure. _I made a wrong wish_, she thought.  
  
While Briseis had gone, within the guest room, there had been more chatter. Achilles had called after Briseis, but she had ignored the call. Thetis, trying to still be a good guest, stopped Achilles from chasing her.  
  
"I thank you for the offer, King Leander, but I would have Briseis as my daughter-in-law." Thetis said.  
  
"Well then, why not my dear Aretha be Achilles first wife, and the wretched girl to be a concubine?" King Leander offered.  
  
"She has a name!" Achilles suddenly stood up, talking in a menacing tone. He was glaring at King Leander. "Whatever you say, I will still have Briseis as my wife, not your dear little graceful princess. I want not a wife who sews and sings at home, but I want someone who matches my character! I do not know your daughter, and I will not marry a stranger. If I had a sword with me now I'd-"  
  
Thetis anxiously interrupted Achilles, shouting, "Son!" Achilles sat down, still fuming.  
  
"The boy is angry." King Leander said, raising an eyebrow. "We are staying for a week, my prince, and you may judge for yourself in this time." King Leander said.  
  
Thetis' tension eased a little, and she stood up. "That's settled, so now we shall have a spot of tea. You must be weary from the journey." She beckoned the servants to serve the tea, and sat back down again.  
  
Right then, just as the tea was to be consumed, the door to the guest room burst open, and there stood Briseis. She was furious, and had a tear-stained face upon her. Her fists were clenched so hard that the knuckles turned white. Achilles gave her a questioning look.  
  
"Have you not taken enough from Troy?!" Briseis asked, her voice reverberating in the guest room.  
  
Achilles stood up, and took Briseis' hand, leading her away. "We will talk back in our room." he ordered.  
  
As Achilles close their bedroom door, he asked, "What did you mean?"  
  
"You beloved son, whatever his name was, has taken my cousin-in-law captive, and your men have thrown her son from the walls of Troy!" Briseis said, nearly screaming. "And I was dumb enough to think you've changed!"  
  
"They are not my men." Achilles answered calmly. "They fight for Agamemnon. What they do is no concern of mine. I knew not of what my son did, and what happens in your royal family do not concern me."  
  
"And so you want me to look upon fair Aretha and call her 'my lady'? Serve her like a slave? Sit in your palace and be forgotten? What do you think I came here for?" Briseis asked, glaring into Achilles' eyes with a hurt expression.  
  
"That is not what we were discussing, is it?" Achiiles replied. "I did not agree to the marriage, why do you insist that I agreed on it?" He began to get more frustrated with Briseis.  
  
There came a knock on the door, and Achilles opened it roughly. His mother appeared once again. "We need to talk, my son." she said.  
  
In Thetis' room, Achilles slumped down on a chair and asked, "Why do you always eavesdrop, mother?"  
  
"I dropped no eaves. Your quarrel was rather loud to hear." Thetis replied. "Do not anger Briseis so. She is with child, and I do hope you know how it is like for a woman when she has a child. We all fall into depression."  
  
"But it was obviously not my fault. How was I to know what Neoptomelus did? I did not agree to marrying Aretha and..." Achilles said. "Briseis just changed so much."  
  
"It is common for women to behave like this. They grow more protective as they bear children. You do love Briseis, do you not?" Thetis asked.  
  
"Yes, I do, but she seems to be maligning me." Achilles replied, his hands gesturing in the air.  
  
"Do not anger her any longer. She needs you now." Thetis replied. "I shall tend to the rooms of King Leander and Princess Aretha."  
  
Achilles bowed and left. _Even mother seems to undo my innocence. What is happening to Briseis?  
_  
He quietly entered their own bedroom again, only to find Briseis sitting in front of the dressing room, slowly removing her clip, and staring at her cut on the lip she received when she was a captive. Achilles walked slowly towards Briseis, and stood behind her. "I am sorry." he said. Briseis turned and looked at him.  
  
"I've already said you shouldn't be." Briseis replied.  
  
"Would you like to go to the lake again?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Briseis sat down in the water, not minding her dress becoming damp. Achilles did likewise, and Briseis put her hands in the water, feeling its coolness. "I am sorry for what I said, Achilles. I don't know why I said that. It was my fault actually. I was jealous. I am growing possessive. I can feel it. I hate myself for it." she said quietly, looking at her hands in the water.  
  
Achilles lifted her chin, and said, "I have already said it before on the ship, I will not abandon you. Will you not believe?"  
  
Briseis said nothing but continued to run her hands through the water. She was starting to fall asleep, when Achilles laid her down gently on the water. It was not very deep, since they were rather near the shore, and Briseis closed her eyes, feeling the water sweep over her shoulders, then her body. She opened her eyes when she felt Achilles' breath upon her face. She smiled up at him, and he leaned down wards to kiss her lips.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
More trouble will appear, other than Aretha and Andromache being caught...hint hint "History" will repeat itself...(Rather short chapter, terribly sorry! I went for movies yesterday and today...) 


	8. Discovery

to **NightbirdSongbird **: The Troy section is placed under 'movies', so we all just follow the movie.  
  
to **baphomet** : I think Astyanax really did die that way...as from what I've read...And it's Andromache who's captured, not Aretha...Phrased the sentence wrongly, I did.  
  
to **Trojans** : Well Aretha is just a character I made up. I just chose a Greek name from the baby book of names...  
  
Yay 123 reviews! Thanks a lot!!!  
  
--------------------------------  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Andromache bit her lip as they threw her to the ground. She did not look up at the figure before her, but instead stared defiantly at the floor.  
  
The figure bent down, lifting Andromache's chin.  
  
--  
  
Briseis opened her eyes again. She could not sleep. What was Andromache doing now? She lifted a hand to push her curly fringe away from her eye, but her hand hit Achilles' chin instead.  
  
Achilles took Briseis' wrist in a swift moment, asking, "Are you still unable to sleep?" Briseis looked at Achilles, then nodded. "Because of your cousin-in-law?" he questioned. Briseis nodded again. "Get some sleep. It is no use worrying."  
  
"What if Patroclus were captured, then?" Briseis argued, then regretted her rashness. Achilles seemed rather disturbed at the mention of Patroclus' name, and tightened his grip on Briseis' wrist. "I-I'm sorry. I meant not to relive the pain."  
  
"It's alright, I understand." Achilles replied. "Do you then want to go check on your cousin-in-law?"  
  
Briseis shook her head. "No." She seemed to feel that even if she went, there was nothing she could do. Which caused her more worry. All she could hope for now was that this Neoptolemus would at least treat Andromache well.  
  
"Do you think Astyanax is still alive?" Briseis asked. There was an obvious answer, but Briseis asked the question anyway. Achilles said nothing but brought Briseis closer to him. Very slowly, Briseis fell asleep.  
  
Briseis did not have a good sleep that night. Nightmares haunted her mind...  
  
_She was standing on the edge of a cliff, and the Sun shone so brightly that she was squinting her eyes to see. Right before, there appeared Apollo, mighty and strong, but furious at her. She knelt down, begging for forgiveness, but all of a sudden, she fell off the cliff. The scene suddenly changed. There were high walls. High walls that trapped her in. "Achilles is mine," she heard a woman say. Fire. Now there was fire. Paris stood above a hill, aiming for Achilles' heel. And then a baby cried..._  
  
Briseis' body jerked, and she awoke, breathing heavily and sweating. "Briseis?" Briseis jumped in shock, then Achilles said, "It's alright, it's just me. You kept saying my name in your dreams. Are you fine?"  
  
Briseis slowly sat up, and nodded. _It was just a dream,_ she comforted herself.  
  
Wiping the sweat off her face, Briseis went into the bathroom and cleaned herself, then changed into a set of white robes. She lazily pinned her hair up into a bun with a few golden pins, and exited the bedroom. As she approached the dining hall, she quietly opened the door and entered. Aretha and King Leander were seated between Thetis and Achilles, Aretha being closer to Achilles. Briseis ignored this fact -- she trusted Achilles. A few other women were seated along the long table, some with children. Briseis sat down on the other side of Achilles, then noticed a young man whose eyes much resembled Achilles'. _He must be Neoptomelus_, Briseis thought. Beside the young man sat Andromache, who stared defiantly straight ahead, dressed in a green robe.  
  
As the food was served, Briseis ate quietly. She found herself losing her appetite.  
  
"I will talk to Neoptomelus, and tell you of my son. He has not harmed your cousin-in-law, do not worry." Achilles assured Briseis. Briseis smiled at him gratefully.  
  
"I wish to visit the market, in the afternoon, if I am allowed to do so." Briseis said.  
  
"I would ask of you to bring your handmaiden with you." Achilles replied.  
  
"My handmaiden?"  
  
"Yes. Ariadne. I apologize, but due to the events that have happened, I did not have a chance to introduce her to you." Achilles said.  
  
Briseis said nothing, and Aretha decided to strike a conversation with Achilles. "I've heard of your strength and skills while you were at Troy, Achilles. You won Prince Hector, the commander of the finest army. That was a great victory!"  
  
Briseis winced at the mention of this, and dropped her fork onto the plate. Everyone at the table looked at her, surprised. Briseis looked apologetically at everyone and lifted her fork from the plate again. _My husband's a murderer_, she thought.  
  
_There is something me and Achilles can accept, but not the girl,_ Aretha thought, secretly smiling to herself.  
  
Achilles did not say anything but nodded in Aretha's direction. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Andromache, trying to prevent tears from gracing her face.  
  
In the afternoon, Briseis went out into the market with Ariadne, while Achilles spoke with Neoptolemus.  
  
While strolling in the gardens, after much silence, Neoptolemus finally asked, "What is it, father?"  
  
"It has come to my attention that you have brought home Princess Andromache as your concubine." Achilles commented.  
  
"Yes, I have." Neoptolemus answered. When Achilles did not speak, he then continued, "She has a strong spirit, father. I have not seen many women like her. There is something about her that I find curious about. She seems like a door which olds many secrets beyond it, yet it needs much to unlock it." Neoptolemus paused and looked at his father. "I will risk no arm to her, nor will I treat her like a slave."  
  
"Very well then. I have matters to attend to. If you need to find me, you know where to find me, but do not intrude unless it is very important." Achilles said, then left the gardens.  
  
Briseis strolled along in the market, looking out for anything she might wish to buy. Every now and then, someone would whisper and point in her direction, but Briseis did not care. _Let them say what they want to_, she told herself.  
  
Feeling silence between Ariadne and her, Briseis turned towards her handmaiden, asking, "How long have you been serving the royal family?"  
  
"Three years, my lady.My father is a fisherman, and my mother, a tailor. But ever since my father passed away, I had to work in order to support my four other siblings. Thus I was sent to work in the palace." Ariadne replied.  
  
"But you are so young!" Briseis exclaimed."Would you take me to your mother? I wish to purchase some cloth..."  
  
"Oh certainly, my lady! But I do hope you would not mind the presence of my four other siblings. Most of them are still young children." Ariadne said excitedly.  
  
"That would be fine." Briseis replied, then followed Ariadne down a busy street.  
  
The shop was not very large, and rather packed, but still it provided the children a good enough place to play in.  
  
"Children, children! Go play out in the back, we have a visitor." an old lady said, ushering the children into the back alley. There seemed to be no customers around in the shop, though outside, the streets were terribly packed. "Good day, Miss, what can I help you with-" The old lady then spotted Ariadne. "My daughter?" she ran over to Ariadne and embraced her in a tight hug. "My dear Ariadne, I haven't seen you for months! How are you doing? Are you fine? Thank goodness for the extra income, or we wouldn't have survived, judging from the state of the shop." She then turned to Briseis and said, "Oh pardon me, my Lady, for my rudeness. Here, have a seat." The old lady pulled out a chair. "What can I do for you?"  
  
"I'd like to purchase some cloth." Briseis replied. "Pardon me for my question, but what happened to your husband?"  
  
The old lady gathered some cloth and laid them out for Briseis to choose. "I have never seen the great Prince Achilles before. But I do know, that he was a terribly frightening man. We all feared him." Briseis was confused and wondered why the old lady was saying all this. Then the next line answered her question. "He killed my husband. And then we came to struggle for our survival."  
  
Briseis was silent for a moment. "I'm sorry I..."  
  
"Oh it's alright, my lady. Judging from your looks, you must be foreign, and thus I assume, from Ariadne being your handmaiden, that you are one of the women of Achilles?" the old lady kindly asked.  
  
Briseis nodded silently, guilty. "Why did Achilles do that?"  
  
"I do not know. No one really knows when he strikes." the old lady replied. She looked at Briseis' frowning face, then put a hand to Briseis' hair, stroking it. "There, there, there is no need to get upset. It is not your fault."  
  
"Then why did you still choose to send Ariadne to work in the palace?" Briseis asked.  
  
"My husband's dead, we need income, and moreover...there is nothing else we can do other than give him a proper burial. Why should we bear grudges and not live our life better?" the old lady answered.  
  
Briseis looked at the old lady closely. Her face was filled with lines of age and worry, of suffering. But yet she and the rest of the royal family were living in luxury. There was a clear line dividing them. She suddenly remembered of cloth she would like to buy, and said, "I think I'd take this one." She pointed to some blue cloth, which had patterns of the Sun and Moon upon it.  
  
When Briseis went out of the shop, she sighed to herself, and wondered how many innocent lives Achilles had taken. 


	9. Aretha's Plot

Chapter 9  
  
(the Aretha plot a kind of silly, but I had to add in something to the tension...)  
And I just realised Neoptolemus was the only son of Achilles!!

* * *

Aretha looked around in the fifth floor hallway. There was no one around. _Good_, she thought. She did not want anyone to see her plot. Very slowly, she climbed and sat on a window sill.  
  
She knew Achilles would pass this way. This window would not be missed. She had to marry Achilles no matter what. Briseis would not thwart her plan. "He was supposed to be mine." she said quietly to herself.  
  
As she heard him approaching, she deliberately let out a scream, and kicked herself off the window, leaving her hand to grip the window sill, to prevent herself from falling.  
  
Achilles looked out the window, and Aretha shouted for help. He very much wanted to leave. He knew Aretha did it on purpose. Her silly games. From the first time he had met Aretha, he detested her, for she was nothing more than a snobby rich girl who had a fancy title. He was irritated with her movie, but gritting his teeth, he showed courtesy as a host, and roughly pulled Aretha up.  
  
As he brought Aretha up, Aretha pulled herself towards Achilles, and forced herself onto his lips.  
  
Achilles pushed Aretha away, and by accident, his teeth bit onto Aretha's neck. He calmly walked away and said coldly, "I do not fall for such seduction, Princess. I am immune to it." He then disappeared behind two large doors.  
  
Aretha walked along the corridor on the fifth floor. _He WILL be mine. There is no end to this!  
_  
---  
  
Briseis walked back to the palace with Ariadne, eagerly anticipating a rest. "Have you not thought of getting married?" Briseis asked Ariadne.  
  
"No. I am very bothered about the survival of my mother and siblings. Thinking about the rest scares me. Besides, I am bound to this duty of serving the royal family. I cannot choose to marry." Ariadne replied, sounding a little bitter.  
  
Briseis pondered on this. _I was a virgin priestess, I chose to be. I was not supposed to do it, but I gave in to Achilles._ A lot of other similar thoughts ran through her mind, and she soon realised she was on the third floor of the castle.  
  
Neoptolemus came jogging towards Briseis, and said, "Andromache wishes to see you, my lady."  
  
Briseis nodded. "Bring me to her." Ariadne took Briseis' possessions, and brought them over to Briseis' room.  
  
As Briseis followed Neoptolemus, silence surrounded them. She found nothing to ask Neoptomelus, though there was an urge to ask about Andromache.  
  
Pushing past the door, Briseis watched as Neoptomelus closed the door, leaving the two women alone inside. No one spoke. The silence was deafening. "Would you not speak? Have you naught to tell me?" Andromache asked, her voice sounding weaker than before.  
  
Briseis continued to stand there. Her lips felt stuck together, dry. When she did pull them apart, there seemed to be a feel of tearing flesh. "Are you angry with me, Andromache?" she asked quietly. Silence. "I am sorry. I could not stop myself."  
  
"Come, Briseis." Andromache gestured to the seat beside her on the soft bed.  
  
_I won't blame you if you wish to hit me..._ Briseis thought to herself. When the blow she had been waiting for did not come, she blurted out her thoughts. "Will you not hit me?" She then muttered an apology.  
  
To Briseis' surprise, Andromache lightly laughed. "You've always been like that, blurting out your thoughts." Andromache said.  
  
"You are not angry?" Briseis asked hopefully.  
  
"Should I be?"  
  
"I suppose yes." Briseis answered.  
  
"Well but I am not." Andromache replied. "I do not think bearing hatred for each other helps the situation. Briseis, you must watch yourself. Your rashness can get you into serious trouble. Do not jump to conclusions."  
  
Briseis looked at Andromache, wondering why she suddenly mentioned this. She changed the subject. "Are you alright here?"  
  
"Oh, you mean to ask about Neoptolemus?" Andromache asked. Briseis nodded. Andromache took Briseis' hand. Briseis noticed that Andromache's fingers seemed even thinner than ever, and her face lost the usually rosy cheeks on a determined face. What replaced it was a look of sorrow and longing. "He did nothing to me. But he seemed rather gentle, other than his inherited arrogance from his father. I know not of his intentions. I wish to go free, but I have nowhere to go. Hector is dead. So is Astyanax." Andromache lightly sniffed, wiping her tears away.  
  
After a moment, Andromache managed a smile and said, "At least you are safe. You should go, Briseis."  
  
"But-"  
  
"I will be fine."  
  
Briseis reluctantly left the room, and walked slowly down the corridor, lit by many torches placed against the orange walls. She hugged her own waist, feeling cold. It was not the coldness of her surroundings -- the many torches assured that. She was afraid. Afraid of being alone, afraid of her fate. She could no longer find inner peace. Conflicting thoughts haunted her mind.  
  
It was not until Briseis saw the shadow of another that she stopped suddenly, and looked up. Aretha. Briseis gave her an irritated look, for she was very tired after pondering so much for the day. There was no wish to entertain this woman.  
  
"Achilles is mine. He will be mine." Aretha said quietly.  
  
"Is that so?" Briseis asked, unamused. _She seems so pampered that she is a little childish.  
_  
Aretha pushed back her hair, to reveal where Achilles had unintentionally bitten. "He bit me. Isn't that a sign of affection?"  
  
"Oh?" Briseis asked. She surveyed the scar on Aretha's neck. It did resemble Achilles' teeth marks, but Briseis ignored the fact. "Well, perhaps you have gotten another man to bite you, just to try your desperate hand at separating me and Achilles. It seems to me that he hasn't bitten you hard enough. Pity." Briseis walked away, but Aretha grabbed her wrist and turned her around.  
  
Briseis felt a sudden blow on her cheek, and then fresh blood coursed down from a cut on the upper lip. She did not want a fight. The baby must not be risked, even if that meant bottling up her anger. Instead, she freed her hand roughly, and walked silently away.  
  
After locking the bedroom door, Briseis looked around. She was alone, and it made her long for Achilles' nearness. _I am too soft_, Briseis scolded herself, _he is busy, I should not be selfish_. She slowly put a hand to her own neck, and felt for the scar that still had not disappeared completely. The same pattern. _It's just a coincidence._  
  
---  
  
When Achilles returned to their bedroom, he found Briseis asleep on the bed, and walked towards her quietly. He noticed a cut on her upper lip, untreated, unwashed. Very lightly, he shook Briseis awake, and Briseis sat up, rubbing her eyes.  
  
"Who did this?" Achilles asked, lifting Briseis' chin.  
  
Briseis looked away. "I did it myself." she lied. She wanted very much to tell him the truth, but she knew his temper -- he would get back at Aretha. She waited to see what Achilles would say.  
  
"Next time you lie," Achilles said, lifting Briseis' hand, "consider all the details. You don't have sharp fingernails." Briseis was annoyed by her mistake. "It was Aretha, wasn't it?" Briseis silently nodded.  
  
"Please, do not go for revenge!" Briseis exclaimed, holding Achilles' wrist when he stood up from the bed.  
  
"Not yet." Achilles replied, and went into the bathroom.  
  
He returned with a clean towel, and a basin of water. "I seem to be always doing this for you." He dipped the towel into the basin. "Why do you not want me to take revenge?"  
  
Briseis winced as the towel touched her wound. "Because you said you were born fr killing. It scares me so. I do not want any unpleasant spark to go off between the kingdoms. I have witnessed the Trojan War, and it is painful to watch my homeland fall. Surely, the people of Phtia feel that way too?"  
  
"You are a thoughtful priestess. Very well, I shall respect your decision. You had better stay away from Aretha. If she does anything worse to hurt you, I cannot give you my word that I will not harm her." Achilles replied.  
  
"I am no priestess." Briseis said, her voice trembling, remembering her dream. "From the day you took me, I no longer was a priestess." She mentioned nothing of the bite, for she decided that it was not necessary.  
  
That night was a peaceful one. The trees danced a little in the night breeze. The birds returned to their little nests. The lights in the houses slowly went out one by one.  
  
Achilles awoke. There was a knife across his throat. 


	10. Conversation

This chapter was added because I didn't want to rush through the big turning point...Quite short.  
  
A bit useless, but well...  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
**Chapter 10  
**  
"Aren't you afraid?" Briseis asked.  
  
"Briseis?" Achilles asked, watching Briseis hold a knife across his throat. She was sleepwalking. He did not move, for the knife was pressing on his skin. It would be unwise to move away. He cautiously took Briseis' arm, and she awoke suddenly, her body slightly jumping. She pressed against the knife, leaving a thin crimson line to form on Achilles' neck.  
  
Briseis gasped and then threw the knife onto the floor. "I'm sorry, I-I didn't know what I was doing!"  
  
"It's alright, it's not a very deep cut. Get the basin and towel." Achilles instructed.  
  
Briseis obeyed, and shakily walked towards the bathroom. When she returned, she placed the basin on the bed, kneeling to treat Achilles' wound. "Shouldn't we call for a doctor?" she asked.  
  
"They'd make a big fuss out of it. It's just a cut, what for summon them here to hear endless prescriptions, instructions and advice?" Achilles replied, not wincing one bit while Briseis cleaned the wound.  
  
"Next time, perhaps if this should happen again,move away." Briseis said, sighing.  
  
"The knife was pressed against my throat. If I moved, it would have been a deeper cut." Achilles replied.  
  
"Then jerk my hand away?" Briseis asked, as though it were the obvious thing to do.  
  
"And if you dropped the knife?" Achilles shot back. "Half my head would be cut off!"  
  
Briseis made no reply. Achilles was right. "Why do you keep a knife in your robes anyway?" Achilles then asked, more gently this time.  
  
"I still dream about Troy burning at night. I kept a knife in my robes that day Troy fell. It was useful -- I killed Agamemnon with it. So now I would not wander around without a knife." Briseis answered.  
  
"But I'm with you in the bedroom, in Pthia, not Troy. There is no war here, no Agamemnon here. At least put away the knife while we are sleeping?" said Achilles.  
  
"I know." Briseis quietly replied. "I was dreaming about us," Briseis explained after some silence, placing the towel back into the basin. Achilles sat up, while Briseis wounded white cloth around his neck. "That night I tried to kill you with a knife."  
  
Achilles smirked. Briseis shot him an annoyed look at this. "What are you smirking at? It's not funny!"  
  
"I knew you were dreaming of that." Achilles answered. Briseis blushed and looked away. "You were sleepwalking, repeating the lines that we have said."  
  
"Stop it!" Briseis quickly said, turning her back to Achilles. She felt her back being watched by Achilles, then hastily picked up the basin, closing the bathroom door behind her.  
  
When she returned, Achilles was no longer in the room. _Where has he gone now, in the middle of the night?_ a frustrated Briseis pondered. She went out of the bedroom, clasping her hands together from the cold.  
  
"Achilles?" Briseis called out rather timidly down the poorly lit corridor. She guided herself by the dim moonlight and the small fire from the torches. "Where has that dumb brute gone to?" Briseis muttered to herself.  
  
"Who are you calling a dumb brute?" Achilles demanded, his face suddenly lit by a nearby torch.  
  
Briseis jumped. "I think I have had too many shocks from you ever since I arrived. Where did you go?"  
  
"To get you some warm milk. Reckon you won't be able to sleep after that accident." Achilles answered, pulling Briseis' hand. "Where did you think I would go?"  
  
"I don't know, perhaps the doctor or something." Briseis replied, shrugging her shoulders. She received the goblet of warm milk, and sat on the edge of the bed.  
  
"I just said that I would not go to the doctor for something as minor as this. There isn't even a need for a bandage." Achilles pointed to the bandage.  
  
"For once, at least, do not act like you are invincible, and let me take care of you like every wife would." Briseis sighed, sipping the milk.  
  
"I'm serious about it being just a small cut. The wound was not bleeding profusely." Achilles argued.  
  
Briseis placed the goblet on a nearby table, then lay down on the bed slowly, beside Achilles. She watched as he stroked her cheek.  
  
"Would you like a boy or a girl?" Briseis suddenly asked, then felt stupid for asking. She did not think Achilles would like this softness.  
  
To her surprise, Achilles answered. "A boy. I would want to train him in sword-fighting, just like a warrior."  
  
Briseis frowned, and said, "I would much prefer a girl. Another warrior son is not in my favor. I would love to get a chance of dolling up my little girl. Back in Troy, there wasn't one in the family young enough for me to dress up."  
  
"Whatever it may be, I am sure we both do not want our child to suffer." Achilles replied, removing the hand from Briseis' cheek.  
  
"Do you think there will be a war, if you do not take Aretha as your first wife?" Briseis questioned.  
  
"Probably, seeing as how arrogant King Leander is." Achilles answered.  
  
"And how stubborn Aretha is." Briseis added.  
  
"But they will not win the battle, I perceive," Achilles continued, "their kingdom is small. Judging from King Leander;s arrogant ways, he will act like Agamemnon did, and there will be no Odysseus to stop him."  
  
"That's horrible. Innocent blood is spilled for just the sake of one marriage!" Briseis exclaimed.  
  
"That is the inevitable sacrifice of one King's folly. Soldiers die to ease his anger. That is the way war works." Achilles pulled the covers higher. "Get some sleep, Briseis. And keep that knife away." Achilles reached within Briseis' robes and took out a knife, placing it on the table.  
  
Briseis closed her eyes, but could not sleep. "I can't sleep if you're watching me." Briseis said through closed eyes.  
  
"Alright." 


	11. The Start of Chaos

to **Dana Trinity Briseis Scully** : I apologize for taking such a long time to update!  
  
to **Chandramukhi** : Well I don't know... Just a little something to add to the tension. :) And Achilles is rather strong, so he roughly pushed Aretha away, and I think if he bit onto her he wouldn't really care.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 11  
  
Briseis awoke in the morning to find herself alone. Again. She took a brisk shower, and clothed herself, before setting off to the dining hall.  
  
On the third level, while Briseis steered right, she chanced upon Thetis emerging from her chamber. "Morning, mother." she greeted rather uneasily, recalling Achilles' injury. Had she seen it?  
  
"Good morning, Briseis." Thetis smiled. "Would you like to walk with me to the dining hall?"  
  
"I would love to." Briseis replied, strolling up beside Thetis.  
  
"Doing fine? How is the little offspring?" Thetis questioned.  
  
"Thank you for the concern. Yes, both my and the child are doing fine." Briseis answered. "Though, I am still adjusting to my surroundings. I do still miss Troy -- it was where I grew up. Back there, there were no possessive feelings towards Achilles, because no other woman was there as a threat to take him from me. I do not see him as often as I would like, but I am in no position to be upset about that, for he must have several tasks to attend to."  
  
"A week will pass." Thetis assured.  
  
"Are you not worried for a war?" a surprised Briseis asked.  
  
"King Leander is arrogant, yes, but I do not think that he will so stubbornly send his weak army to our doorstep. We shall see, and hope that everything is settled peacefully." Thetis calmly replied.  
  
_Three, two, one._ They were on the doorstep of the dining hall. "Another breakfast with the princess." Briseis grumbled. Thetis laughed lightly, and Briseis apologized, realizing that she had blurted out her thoughts again.  
  
Thetis pushed the large doors open, and Briseis did her usual surveying of the long table. Instead of taking her place beside Achilles, she walked over to an empty seat beside Andromache, who looked a little weaker than before. Briseis noticed that Aretha was flirting with Achilles, but Achilles seemed to be ignoring her. She realized, too, that he had removed the bandage, and frowned a little.  
  
The food was soon laid out, and Briseis watched as Andromache played with her food. "You should eat, Andromache. You look worse than before. It is no use torturing yourself." Briseis persuaded, with a concerned look on her face.  
  
"How can I?" Andromache asked. "Every night, when I do fall asleep, I see Astyanax being killed. When you bear a child, you will understand."  
  
"Actually, I am pregnant. I did not tell you on our last meeting, for I was too concerned with your forgiveness." Briseis revealed. "I do not yet know the pain of losing a child, and hope I never will. I understand that you are depressed, but do not play with your life. If cousin Hector and little Astyanax were alive, they would hope for your safety and health, would they not?"  
  
Andromache sighed. "I know."  
  
--  
  
Briseis spent the rest of the day pacing about, with nothing to do. No more usual temple offerings, no more Trojan festivities. She was stuck here, in this BORING palace, where she cannot even spend much time with her beloved. Briseis gave a frustrated shout.  
  
"Anger will harm the child." Achilles said in a relaxed tone, walking towards Briseis, whose pacing had ventured off into the garden.  
  
Briseis spun round, surprised by his sudden arrival. "Don't you have matters to attend to?" she asked, seeming a little irritated.  
  
"What is it, Briseis? You seem agitated?" Achilles queried, putting his forehead to hers. He placed a hand on her cheek, and looked into her eyes.  
  
"I'm fine." Briseis lied. She felt uneasy, but she could not decipher why.  
  
Achilles leaned in and lightly kissed Briseis' lips. The kiss was gentle, not like the first he gave. Briseis gave a sigh of contentment. "Now will you tell me what is wrong?" Achilles asked.  
  
"I was just feeling bored. There isn't much to do, and you're not with me very often." Briseis confessed.  
  
"Come." Achilles instructed, pulling Briseis' hand, leading her out of the garden. They walked across the empty entrance hall, their footsteps echoing behind them. Achilles opened a small gate on the other side of the entrance hall, hidden by a tapestry on the wall, and continued to lead Briseis.  
  
The passage was narrow, only wide enough for one person to walk. It was dimly lit by very small torches on the left wall. At the other end, another door emerged out of the gloom. Through that, the couple were faced with three dark passages. Achilles took a torch, and walked through the left passage.  
  
Right at the end, Achilles opened another door, and Briseis shut her eyes at the sudden ray of sunlight. They walked out onto a large field, with several large stone platforms. There were soldiers practising there, and they bowed in Achilles' direction when he entered. Achilles nodded his head, and they continued their practice.  
  
"This is where I mostly spend my time, training up the Myrmidons. If not, I would be with my mother, discussing issues about the kingdom." Achilles explained. "When you need to find me, you may come here, or to the Royal Court on the fifth floor."  
  
Briseis nodded. "May I ask where the other two passages lead?"  
  
"The second leads to the servants' quarters, the third is an escape route. The escape route has many turns, but I cannot elaborate further yet. Perhaps if you'd like, I can tell you more after I have finished attending to matters." Achilles replied.  
  
"Alright. And when is that?" Briseis inquired.  
  
"After dinner."  
  
--  
  
Briseis left the field quietly, leaving Achilles to train the soldiers. When she reached the Entrance Hall, she hid behind the tiny gate. Aretha was pacing in the entrance hall. When she stopped her pacing, her face seemed to light up, and smiling, she walked slowly back up the stairs to her room.  
  
Briseis gave a sigh of relief and appeared from behind the tapestry. What was Aretha up to? It seemed like eternity before Aretha would return home.  
  
--  
  
After dinner, there was nothing for Briseis to do again, and she sat on the bed, pondering on what to do. Her gaze fell on a chair by the corner that resembled the dining hall's chair. She got up, suddenly having a craving for prunes. She did not know why. She used to dislike them.  
  
Slowly, she opened the bedroom door, and turn left. She froze.   
  
"Foul play?"  
  
---  
  
Sorry that I had to stop here because continuing would not make a good chapter ending... 


	12. Captured

This chapter is the big turning point, and if I think in the next or the next next chapter, where Briseis is taken to will be revealed! This chapter is a little shorter than the previous.  
  
------  
  
**Chapter 12**  
  
"You lied to me." Briseis said in disbelief.  
  
"Briseis-"  
  
"You said that you would not abandon our child!" Briseis cried.  
  
Before Achilles said another word, Briseis ran. She had found Achilles and Aretha in the corridor, Aretha's skin being half-exposed. She did not want to hear Achilles' explanation.  
  
"Briseis!" Achilles shouted, shoving Aretha's grasp aside roughly, causing her to fall. He continued to pursue Briseis. His first instinct was that Briseis would head for the lake, thus he burst out of the palace, running towards the lake. He felt angered by Aretha's move -- she had clung on to him forcefully, exposing her delicate skin. He cared not, for in his eyes, no one else was more perfect than Briseis.  
  
When Achilles arrived at the lake, the water was calm. Briseis had not been here. He ventured off into other areas, but the search went in vain. Of all the coincidences, Briseis had to witness the misunderstanding. He gave a frustrated shout, and went off to the harbour, where he stared out at the sea. Briseis was driving him mad.  
  
--  
  
While Achilles had gone searching in the other areas, Briseis emerged from behind the tapestry in the entrance hall, and quietly slipped out of the palace, unnoticed by the chatting palace guards.  
  
She carefully approached the lake, hoping that Achilles was not there. True enough, there was no sign of him, though on the sand showed running footprints, hard and deep. _He searched here_, Briseis thought. But it did not matter, as long as he did not return.  
  
Slowly, she leaned against a nearby rock. It was a cold evening, and she pulled her robes closer to her. She looked at her now scarred feet. They were once smooth and beautiful, but the war took away all that. _I was stupid, _Briseis said to herself, _stupid enough to let that Greek touch me. Now look what has happened._ She was digging her toes into the sand, furious. Then she started looking up at the dark, starless sky, and thought, _but he saved me, he saved me from death. He loves me_. Then she paused. _But not anymore_, she decided. To her, Achilles seemed now like a womanizer.  
  
Briseis continued to look at the sky, thinking of life back home. Paris and Briseis used to sneak into the kitchens late at night and have fruit fights, destroying all the valuable fruits. They were usually reprimanded by Hector, who was checking on the castle. Their shouts were so loud that even Hector could hear them. She slowly fell asleep.  
  
_"Am I still your captive?"  
"You're my guest."  
"In Troy, guests can leave anytime they want to."  
"Then you should leave."  
"..."  
"Will you leave Troy?"_  
  
A little smile played on Briseis' lips...  
  
_There was fire all around, and Troy burned. A strange figure appeared among the fire, and Briseis squinted her eyes to see in the distance. "Who are you?" she asked.  
  
The figure did not reply. Briseis put her hand to the fire, but her fingers did not burn. It was a dream. Briseis breathed a sigh of relief and ventured further into the fire. "Cassandra?" Briseis asked. She could see Cassandra standing in the fires. Floating was more like it.  
  
"There is no one who will believe me..." Cassandra whispered over and over again.  
  
"But I do..." Briseis replied.  
  
"Will you?" Cassandra asked. "Then would you believe, if I told you that you are destined to produce daughters for your husband, and never a son?"  
  
"What are you saying?" Briseis asked, wondering if in a dream, she should believe Cassandra. But it all felt so real, except the fact that the fire did not touch her.   
  
"Your first child will prove a burden to you." Cassandra continued, ignoring Briseis' question.  
  
"Cassandra-" Briseis tried to interrupt, but she let out a scream when she felt the earth below her open up and she fell.  
_  
Briseis' body jerked when she awoke, with her sweating and breathing very rapidly. "It's a girl?" _Achilles will not be happy with what I just heard, but I don't think it was merely a dream..._  
  
Briseis felt like leaving Pthia once and for all, but where could she go? What would she do with the child? "Your first child will prove a burden to you." Briseis repeated. What did that mean? She pondered on it for a while. Did it mean that if she raised this child, conflicts will arise between her and Achilles? "But we already have a conflict." Briseis muttered.  
  
All of a sudden, Briseis sniffed, and then it turned into a sob, and she cried. She put a hand to her forehead, pressured by happenings around her. She found herself comparing the life she used to have in Troy, and her life now in Pthia. She turned towards the water and placed her hand under it. The water felt cold, but it held some unknown warnth for Briseis, and she felt calmer. She wiped her tears away, and played some more with the water.  
  
Her hands found their way to a seashell, and she lifted it from its resting place. She removed her seashell necklace, and looked at it. "Why had it turned out to be like this?" she asked herself.   
  
She was returning the necklace to her neck, but someone twisted her hands from behind, and she shouted in pain. The seashell necklace fell to the floor. "Let go!" she cried.  
  
"She's not cooperating!" It was a male voice, but Briseis could not make out who it was.  
  
"The queen wants her back. We'd better hurry." another voice said.  
  
"I have done nothing!" Briseis argued, struggling against the strangers' grasps.  
  
"That is not of our concern. What you have done we do not know." the captor answered. "Knock her out!"  
  
Briseis ducked from the attack, and was nearly hit on her womb for doing so. "Please," Briseis pleaded, "I am with child. If you want to take me, fine, but leave the child alone."  
  
"But you must listen to us."  
  
"Fine." Briseis said quietly after a while. She did not care much now for where she went. Wherever it was, it would be the same. All she could hope for was that her child would be safe.  
  
She followed the group of men whom she assumed were soldiers since they spoke of a 'queen' somewhere. Her hands were bound as she followed them away.


	13. Wherever You Are

Chapter 13  
  
Achilles retired from his fruitless search. He gazed out at the lake, running a hand through his golden hair. _Stop it, Achilles, you're being WEAK. She's just a woman..._ But Achilles knew in his heart that it was not true. He loved Briseis. Though he was weak. He still remained rather calm on the outside.  
  
As he bent down to reach for the water, he noticed an object half buried under the sand. Uncovering it, he held it up, and then tightened his hold. It was the seashell necklace that Briseis had dropped while she was attacked. "Briseis!" Achilles called out.  
  
--  
  
Briseis walked on, her feet blistering. They were traveling on rough ground, mingled with stone and the heat from the Sun. In her rashness to run out, she had not worn any shoes. No one spoke on the journey. Afternoon came, and Briseis looked up to find seven horses lined up in a row, tied to seven trees.  
  
Briseis was pushed from behind, as she was put on the first horse. Sh watched the other soldiers mount, and another one (supposedly their leader) mounting behind the horse she was on.  
  
They went at a rather quick pace, and though Hector did let Briseis ride a horse before, she had only rode once, and was not used to the odd feeling. She was having a headache from not eating anything since that evening, but did not dare to voice it out. It would be useless anyway. She was a captive -- they would never be kind to her.  
  
Her legs had bruises when they finally stopped under a shelter of trees before the sun set. She leaned against the tree, her hands still bound with the rough texture of rope. The men were starting a small fire. Briseis saw them retrieving a large sack, from which they removed some food.   
  
Briseis watched the sun set behind trees at the other end, and smiled to herself. It was bitter, yet sweet. Bitter, for the mess she had gotten into. Sweet, for the memories that the sunset brought her.  
  
"Here," the leader of the soldiers came over, unbinding Briseis' hands. She moved her hands in front of her, painfully, and saw the red lines of her torn skin. She looked up at the captain, unsure of what to make of this man.  
  
The leader passed her some bread. It was hard, but Briseis felt contented. Was it poison? But the queen wanted her back alive, therefore she concluded that it was safe to eat.  
  
"My name is Sanders." the man said, watching Briseis eat.  
  
Briseis managed to tear her dry lips apart, but hesitated for a moment before she replied, "Briseis."  
  
Sanders passed her an extra goblet, with clear water from the river nearby. Briseis drank it, feeling the moisture on her lips. "Why did you tell me your name?" Briseis asked. "Who you are is no concern of mine."  
  
Sanders shrugged. "Perhaps I simply want to show kindness. I have two daughters at home, both of whom have shown me the power of kindness. But that is of no concern of yours too, I suppose."  
  
"Why am I wanted?" Briseis questioned.  
  
"I do not know. We just follow orders. The king is not around, and I heard that the queen is very worried for his return." Sanders answered.  
  
_Achilles. I miss Achilles._ Briseis closed her eyes, but the image of Achilles and Aretha still stayed in her mind.  
  
"Is anything the matter?" Sanders asked, noticing the pained look on Briseis' face.  
  
"Nay, nothing. It is just a family matter." Briseis answered.  
  
"Perhaps you would like to speak out your thoughts before we start our journey again." Sanders suggested.  
  
Briseis looked at Sanders. "It is a quarrel with my...husband. I found him with another woman."  
  
To her surprise, Sanders laughed. "Well, that was what happened between me and my wife ten years ago. I was not guilty of that then, but my pregnant wife thought I had abandoned her for another woman. It just turned out to be a misunderstanding. Did you hear your husband's explanation?"  
  
"But they do lie, don't they?" Briseis asked.  
  
"It is up to you to feel whether your husband can be trusted." Sanders replied. He soon got up and ordered the other soldiers to set off again.  
  
"I apologize, but I must bind your hands again." Sanders said, holding up rope.  
  
--  
  
Achilles returned to the palace, clutching the necklace in his right hand. Aretha was emerging from the dining hall, and then spotted Achilles. She looked at him as if nothing had happened, and that she did no wrong, walking towards the palace doors. King Leander emerged with Thetis shortly later.  
  
Achilles looked at Aretha in his usual, calm way, but inside, he was boiling. He struck a blow across Aretha's face. "That is for striking my wife."  
  
Aretha looked at Achilles, a line of blood trailing down her cheek. "You..."  
  
"What did you just do, Achilles?!" King Leander exclaimed. "You hit my daughter!"  
  
"Ask your daughter what she did." Achilles replied coldly, restraining himself from hitting him as well.  
  
"My daughter claims that you have taken her last night." King Leander said furiously.  
  
"I have not. She has taken away my wife!" Achilles held up the pearl necklace. "If you'd please, take better charge of your daughter. I don't suppose your kingdom produces such brats?"  
  
King Leander glared at Achilles, his blood boiling, and resolved to hit Achilles, but Achilles dodged the blow easily. "I do not care, but you WILL take in my daughter as your first wife! Since you have taken her last night, you shall marry her!" King Leander shouted.  
  
Achilles noticed how much he acted like Agamemnon. "If you choose to believe your daughter, I have no objections. But I will not marry her. Since you mentioned that, I did take Briseis first, did I not? What has your daughter's purity got to do with me? I am no liar. I am not made for women to push around, not a fancy prince to fawn over. I was born for war."  
  
"War?" King Leander replied. "Perhaps you would want a war to strike your country. You have no love for your own homeland?"  
  
"War? I did not start it. You threw your daughter here, not me. You have no right to say that you love your country, if you are sending your men into doom." Achilles retorted, returning to his chambers. He cared not even if he knew he had angered King Leander greatly. The previous king was a good one, but perhaps it would be ruined in the hands of Leander.  
  
_I do not care for war now. What is a war? A foolish way of kings to throw away lives. Though...The thirst for fame and glory still lies hidden inside me somewhere. Wherever you are, Briseis, I will follow you._


	14. You Go This Way, I Go That Way

The story finally gets a move on again.  
--  
**Chapter 14**

The uneventful ride went on for two days and Briseis began to grow blisters on her inner thighs. The raw skin on her wrists bled from the friction of the merciless ropes. When Briseis opened her eyes from a sleep, she saw ahead a kingdom, crowned with the golden rays of a sunrise. Two guards stood by her as she was lifted off the horse, each placing a hand on either of her shoulders.  
  
Sanders was talking to an official, but what they were talking about, Briseis could not make out. When Sanders left the official, he told Briseis, "The queen has left the city and will be back only at next dawn. I'm afraid you'd have to be kept in the Prisoner's building till then. I apologize, but those are the queen's orders."  
  
Being handled without care, like an unwanted object, Briseis was thrown by the guards into a dark cell. It was not entirely dark, as a single torch hung still on the wall of the cell. She sat in a corner, crouched as close as possible to the torch, trying to bring warmth into her. What had she gotten into now? _Should I have left with Paris? But he would have killed him..._  
  
_"Don't go! Hector's my cousin, he's a good man. Please don't fight him! Please!" But Achilles still ignored her, and rode on to challenge Hector._  
  
Briseis opened her eyes. Achilles was a man of his words...was he not? _"I will not abandon you, and our child_."  
  
--  
  
Back in Pthia, Achilles placed his sword on his back, and strapped on his boots. He ignored the heavy armor, but settled for leather instead. He was going to find Briseis. Very briskly, he wove through the passageways and out of the palace. Aretha and King Leander had left. He knew now, where to find Briseis -- A beggar nearby had seen the soldiers take Briseis away that very night.  
  
Ithaca. That was where he was going. Of all the places, Ithaca was one that he never imagined to hold Briseis captive.  
  
-  
  
As he arrived in Ithaca, Achilles immediately made for the Prisoners' building. Briseis had to be in there somewhere. Rather than have endless debates with royalties, Achilles would rather finish the job much more simply.  
  
"Hold it, young man!" a guard nearby rushed forward, blocking Achilles' path. "No one is allowed to enter except authorized figures."  
  
"I will spare your life if you move aside." Achilles threatened.  
  
"Wait."  
  
Achilles turned to see a woman in white robes ascend the steps to the building. She had a fair face, donned with delicate features that seem to haunt all who look upon her. It was Penelope, queen of Ithaca, wife of Odysseus.  
  
"You are looking for a woman by the name of Briseis, is it not?" Penelope asked. "I would gladly have shown you where she is, but-"  
  
Before Penelope finished her sentence, a soldier rushed towards her, reporting between breaths, "My lady, I apologize for the intrusion, but I have an urgent message. A soldier by the name of Eudorus has sent forth the news that Pthia is under attack!"  
  
"Then... 'Tis double bad news for you, Achilles." Penelope said in a grave voice. "Briseis is missing."  
  
-  
  
"Ouch!" Briseis exclaimed as she tripped and fell on the ground. She lifted herself up again, clumsily, close to falling asleep. Some time back, she had been ordered by a guard into the palace, being told that the queen wanted to see her. However, Briseis chose to escape instead, and found a chance to knock the guard out of consciousness.  
She only faintly remembered the path they had traveled by. Sleep seemed to be catching up with her, stretching the trail further and further away. She slumped to the ground.  
  
-  
  
"It was a mistake. I ordered my men to bring Princess Aretha back, but they mistook Briseis for Aretha. When I realized that, I summoned my men to bring Briseis to me, but who knew she'd run off on her own." Penelope explained.  
  
"When?"  
  
"Two days ago. I sent soldiers to look for her, but to no avail." Penelope replied.  
  
Achilles ran.  
  
-  
  
Her eyelids struggled to keep her awake, while she forced herself to complete the arduous journey. She dragged her unwilling feet, sandal-less, ruined against the texture of the sandy grains of the ground. Still, she persisted on. Both hungry and tired, she constantly brushed her hands across her face, which was layered with sweat and mingled with tears. "I'll be home." she kept telling herself.  
  
For quite some time, she still traveled this way, tripping and falling occasionally, but thankfully, the infant remained safe. On the fourth day, Briseis lifted her head to see Pthia. But she did not smile at the sight of it. She could not. Fire, there was fire in her mind. Flashbacks of Troy burning rushed back to her. Pthia was under attack!  
  
Though the war had not started, soldiers were already poised, ready to fight anytime. Briseis looked about, but saw no sign of Achilles. But need she worry? Achilles was swift in motion, invincible... She rushed as quickly as possible to a secret entrance leading to the palace, then realized that all the women had already gone through the secret passageway for refuge. And it hit her that she had no idea where exactly that was.  
  
Nevertheless, Briseis still went behind the tapestry. She heard a faint cry for her name, but in her drowsy state, it seemed like a hallucination. She ran on.  
  
-  
  
Upon sighting Achilles' return, Eudorus rushed to get ready his armor. Moments later, Achilles strode out, clad in his unique armor, meeting the enemy -- King Leander and his army.  
  
"So, young prince, finally you come back from your tour!" King Leander laughed.  
  
"Don't get too happy yet, old king. You come with the courage but not the strength enough to challenge us." Achilles calmly replied.  
  
"We shall see. For you insulting our kingdom, we shall have this war as revenge!" King Leander said.  
  
"It was your daughter who insulted herself. But if you wish to send your kingdom to the grave... So be it." Achilles replied, drawing his sword.

Battle cries were heard. 


	15. War

**Chapter 15**

Briseis could hear battle cries from behind the tapestry, and started to pale. A part of her longed to run out there, but the other part of her thought of the child -- girl or not, she wanted the child! Shutting her eyes, she turned and ran through the escape route's tunnel.  
  
It was more confusing that she thought it would be. Doors were abundant on either wall, traps were laid on the floor, twists and turns confused the path, and worse of all, there was no torch. Briseis thought of heading back, but realized she had come far too deep to go back. She tried calming herself down, but could not help sobbing as she frantically sought a haven to conceal herself. She freed her leg from a net, and then carried on running.  
  
Deciding to take a bet, Briseis turned into a corner, and pushed open a door, which was creaking on its hinges. She put a hand to her forehead, knowing it was a dead end. She crouched down on the ground, burying her face in her arms, her hands grasping her hair. She was far too tired to carry on seeking the way out. Instead, she thought of Achilles yet again. Her mind always drifted to him no matter where she was.  
  
Footsteps. Or was that a hallucination?  
  
--  
  
Clashing of swords sounded on the battlefield. A figure was seen sneaking through the army to the palace by Eudorus. It was definitely not an ally. The figure was hooded and cloaked, in a regal cloak of navy blue.  
  
Achilles moved swiftly through the crowd, as though dancing to a beat no one knew. His god-like movements often caught the enemy by surprise. And then it seemed that a potential opponent had surfaced, and as they circled, the battlefield stopped to watch.  
  
The opponent moved first, rushing towards Achilles, but Achilles dodged the blow easily with a swift twist of the body. The opponent advanced again, only to have his sword met with Achilles' sword. "Is that your best?" Achilles jeered. He jogged forward, then leapt up. The sun's rays forced the enemy to shut his eyes. A plunge. Achilles walked away. The opponent fell.  
  
"Achilles, sir!" Eudorus called out.  
  
"Speak." Achilles commanded, continuing to wield his sword gracefully through the enemy crowd.  
  
"A dark figure I've sighted, going through into the palace. Briseis just went in not so long ago. Does thy lady know the route of refuge?" Eudorus reported.  
  
Achilles nodded calmly, expressionless, but inside he had mixed feelings of worry and happiness. He sifted through the mass into the palace. If that day Aretha had not forced herself on him, Briseis would not have left and Achilles would have had shown Briseis the way of the escape route. Would she fall prey to a trap along the tunnel? He hurried on.  
  
--  
  
"And you thought you'd have won me in the end... I want you to watch everything you have disappear, even Achilles. But I would want you to watch it in the Underworld!" Aretha pressed a knife against Briseis' throat.  
  
Briseis stared at Aretha with dull eyes, then hoarsely said, "Everybody dies, be it now or 50 years on. What does it matter? Look at me. I am no better now." She gave a bitter laugh. "You are not worthy of the beautiful mask you wear. In fact, I think you lack true beauty. Whatever you are going to do to me will not change that."  
  
Aretha pressed the knife deeper, and a thin, crimson line formed on Briseis' neck. Briseis hissed. "You don't make me inferior at all with your wisdom. Achilles will be mine, and when that happens, you'd wish you've never said that." Aretha said, gritting her teeth.  
  
"Oh? I'd be in hell by that time. How would I regret? Let's see if you even reach that stage." Briseis calmly replied.  
  
"Be silent!" Aretha shot back. "When I slit your throat, you'll beg for mercy, and it will be too late!" She pushed the knife harder against Briseis' skin, and Briseis unintentionally gave a small cry of pain.  
  
A huge, firm grip closed in on Aretha's neck, and she dropped the knife. She laughed at her attacker -- Achilles. "If you had agreed to take me in as your first wife, this war would not have started, and that slave over there would be safe and sound. But you refused to listen." Aretha said, her eyes on Achilles all the time.  
  
"I am sorry to destroy a fair figure like yours, but you are nothing but an exquisite yet empty shell. 'Tis thrice you have hurt my wife, you deserve more than even just my sword." Achilles replied coldly, and with a swing of his sword, Aretha fell to the ground, motionless.  
  
Achilles switched his gaze to Briseis, and then knelt by her, inspecting the cut. "I'm alright, Achilles." Briseis assured.  
  
"You don't mistake me anymore?" Achilles asked. He had his answer through the feeble smile Briseis gave.  
  
As Briseis lifted her hand, it hit Achilles' armor. "Ow, that hurts." Briseis complained. Achilles gave a light laugh.  
  
"Stay here." he instructed, then dragged the body of Aretha out.  
  
--  
  
"My daughter!" King Leander cried out, rushing towards Achilles. No one continued the fight. Leander held the figure of Aretha up. "My two other daughters have always looked upon her as a role model... And you've destroyed her!" He attempted to strike Achilles.  
  
"She would've killed my wife. Under such circumstances, you would have done the same. If you have not realized what your daughter has done, then you shall attain the answer from Queen Penelope of Ithaca." Achilles replied. "I'd advise to end this war, if you still want your army."  
  
"I'm telling you, this will not be the end! I will return!" King Leander proclaimed, them carried the body of his daughter away.  
  
The armies retreated.

-----

A/N: The war is rather short, because I'm no good at describing battles.  
Although King Leander mentions that he will return, the fic will most probably NOT include the second attack.


	16. Reunited

Chapter 16 (Final Chapter) -- 

Briseis felt coldness and weariness overcoming her. If she were to continue waiting, she would not be able to hold it. Just about to attempt to push herself up, Briseis gasped as Achilles lifted her up in one quick motion. They travelled up the stairs quietly, through the empty hallways that hollered the sound of their footsteps back at them, and finally, they went back once again, into the comfort of their bedroom.

As he set Briseis down on the bed, Achilles tilted Briseis' chin, and kissed her lightly on the lips, before advancing towards the bathroom. He gathered water and a cloth, after which he peeled the armor off his mascular body.

"It's lucky that Aretha did not cut too deeply for the wound to be too severe." Achilles said. But he frowned when he noticed torn skin and blisters on Briseis' feet, coupled with bruises and cuts all over her.

Briseis marveled at Achilles' calmness, whilehe was cleaning Briseis' cut. A pang of guilt went through her that she had misunderstood her own husband, that she had not trusted Achilles much enough. Briseis stared at Achilles. She wanted to tell him... _But he longs for a boy!_ she reminded herself. Should she expose this prophecy, would he still want her as his wife?

She stopped Achilles' hand. "Achilles," she started, "It's going to be a girl." Briseis averted her gaze from Achilles, and wondered if he now wore a joyous or disappointed expression. But he was silent, and that was what worried her. She waited patiently for his reaction, but each second seemed to stretch into minutes.

Rapid knocks on the door broke the tension, and Achilles answered it. Thetis rushed in, then embraced Briseis. "Goodness, child, how badly hurt you are! But you and your child are safe, that's what matters most." Thetis said in a hurried pace. Sensing the tension in the room, she more calmly and solemnly said, "After the mess...I suppose you two should sit down and talk." The couple watched Thetis leave, and silence regained its position again.

"I'm sorry, Achilles." Briseis continued with a voice that was forced not to shake. "That day, when I ran away, I dreamt of Cassandra. She told me that the baby was a girl, and some conflict would arise from this. So I thought... Maybe you wouldn't want this child."

"Wouldn't want this child?" Achilles asked. "Briseis, it is not as if we will never have another child again, if you are so firmly decided on giving me a boy. If we have a girl," Achilles continued, placing a hand over Briseis' womb, "She would be as lovely as you."

Briseis still looked at Achilles, unconvinced. She felt he must've been consoling her, that he had hidden his feelings of wanting a son. Achilles sighed. "If you are so insecure about my love for you..." Achilles took Briseis by the wrist, pulling her off the bed and out into the entrance hall, where everyone had returned, and announced, in a booming voice, "I shall tke this woman as my wife, on a wedding day next month!" There was much clapping for joy, for the end of the war, and for the marriage of Achilles and Briseis.

"Achilles, there is no need to, I'll believe you-" Briseis started, cheeks already flushing, though she was overjoyed. Achilles simply ignored her, and led her back to their quarters again.

--

A month soon passed without a trace. There came much chattering in the town square, and within the premises of the palace. A promising feast awaited to be served. Guests were all dressed to the nines, waiting intently for the couple to arrive.

More nervous than she had ever been, Briseis fingered her jewellery, wondering which to wear, while Ariadne powdered her face. Briseis donned a golden robe, half-concealed bu a semi-transparent layer of golden sash. She finally decided on a simple golden necklace, on which there were symbols of the Sun, Moon and stars. Ariadne stuck the golden pins in place for Briseis' hair.

As Briseis waited with a pounding heart, she looked at the cut on her upper lip, which seemed to never heal. Who was that in the mirror, staring back at her? She had never seen herself in such radiant makeup before. The bangles of her hand jingld as she lifted a hand to shift her hair in place. A knock sounded on the door, and a handmaiden whispered, "It is time. Oh, the prince does look perfect! You must come and see for yourself, Lady Briseis!"

Quickly placing the golden chiffon material over Briseis' head, Ariadne guided Briseis to the door, due to the fact that it was not totally clear to see the path with the hindrance of the headdress.

Briseis slowly descended the steps, her sandals echoing in the empty hallway. She was led to a door that she had never opened before, and beyond it, a large hall presided. Briseis watched the two servants slowly push the doors open, and Briseis slowly walked in, very conscious that all eyes were on her. And right there, at the front of the hall, stood Achilles, tall and proud, in a robe that complimented his tanned skin -- tones of gold and ocean blue. He had a braid on one side of his hair, and he stood, folding his arms as he waited for the arrival of his beloved.

They went through the rituals, and sat on the thrones; entertaining guests and watching them enjoy the feast.

At alst, they had a spare moment, and Briseis pulled Achilles to a corner where no one could see them. Achilles lifted Briseis' headdress, then bent down to kiss her lips. "You look beautiful tonight." he commented.

Briseis simply smiled.

--

END

**A/N: Blue Eyes At Night Thanks, I changed the last line.  
****  
And thank you to EVERYONE who reviewed!!!**


End file.
